Receivers are known to comprise volume-control circuits. In particular, the volume of a speaker within many receivers may varied by the pushing of a volume-control button. An instance where volume-control circuits are particularly useful is when a receiver is placed into operation having a speaker volume at a disturbing level. For example, when a receiver is placed into operation during a morning hour, the speaker may be functioning at a volume level that is disturbing to sleeping individuals. In many instances the operator can push a volume-control button to reduce the volume level of the speaker, but it may take a substantial period of time for the speaker to reach an acceptable volume level.
Thus a need exists for a method and apparatus for volume control that mitigates situations where speaker volume operates at excessive levels.